A network can include multiple nodes in communication with one another for managing and processing information. Examples of a node can include a computing device, a server, a virtual machine, or any combination of these. The nodes may have software for performing various operations. Over time, software updates may become available for the software on the nodes. Typically, all of the nodes in the network will download the software updates from a single, central server.